One day
by hey.ura.cutie
Summary: Alice is on her way back to her house after a hunt when she hears the cry of a young and hurt Bella. As their relationship grows, Alice finds herself in a tough situation. Will Bella feel the same way? Read to find out!


Prologue:

APOV

I'm making my way back home from a nice long hunt. _Ahhh,_ I think to myself. That's just what I needed. As I'm dashing through the forest of forks, Washington, I come to a sudden halt when an odd odor invades my senses. Smoke. Curious, I fallow the smell. It's getting stronger as I'm approaching and I realize it's not a forest fire. It's a house. When I'm about a mile away, I hear a faint cry.

Speeding up I finally see a girl that looks about 6 years old, collapsed on the ground. Even from here I can see that she is hurt. I only hope I'm not too late. I slowly near her not wanting to scare her and gently touch her shoulder.

"Hello sweetie. My name is Alice." I say sweetly. She looks up quickly out of shock and without thinking, throws herself into my arms. She is sobbing. "Please" _sob "_mommy and daddy are gone!" _sob " _I can't find them!" She yells through her tears.

" shhhhh." I coax. "Can you tell me your name sweetheart? Are you hurt?" I ask pulling out of our embrace. "B-Bella. My name is Bella. My leg hurts." As the words escape her mouth, another sob racks through her body. Gently, I lift her in my arms and bring her to a near by log to examine her closely. As my hand comes in contact with her left thigh, she hisses in pain. I quickly look over and see a burn. Her house must have burned down... And so did her parents.

"Bella can you tell me what happened?" I ask while I'm running like mad to get home to Carlisle. I hope he can help. For the first time, she looks me in the eyes and I am met with the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen. My senses suddenly go into overdrive. Something in me flutters but I don't have time to think about it. I'm home.

"Carlisle! Carlisle help!" I yell entering the door. I immediately see him with a worried expression approaching with Esme close behind. "I was coming home from a hunt and I found her crying. I think her house burned down! Her leg is hurt pretty bad." I explain handing her off to him. Esme gasps and envelopes me in a much needed motherly hug.

About an hour later I have successfully chewed off seven of my fingernails. _Joy_. While Carlisle was working on her, rose came and waited with me. I don't know why I'm so scared for the little girl but I have never been so scared in my life. Rose senses my nerves and quickly calms them. "Calm down Ali. Damn. Why are you so worked up about it? " she asks in mirth. I only shrug.

Fifteen minutes later, Carlisle comes out with a look of relief. "She is going to be okay. But she won't tell me what happened. Alice? Can you please follow me and see if she will tell you?" He asks with uncertainty. "Of course Carlisle." I say.

Making my way into the room, my nerves seem to all rush out of my body when I see her. "Hey Bella." I say happily. When she sees me, her face lights up with joy and the smile she makes almost makes my dead heart feel alive.

"Alice!" I quickly go over and envelope her in a hug. When we pull away, her face no longer holds a joyous expression but is replaced with sadness. "I don't have a mommy or daddy anymore Alice. I'm all alone." She says looking down. A single tear falls down her cheek. "Sshhhh sweet girl. I'm hear. I won't let you go. Can you please tell me what happened?" I ask not trying to push her.

"Mommy and daddy were fighting. They didn't hear the oven beep. It started fire and broke the oven. When I saw it from upstairs I runned down and saw the fire was already in the living room. I tried to find mommy but she wasn't there. I couldn't hear her either. Then I tripped and fell and hurt my leg. Then I ran out into the forest. " by the time she finished her rant, she had started sobbing again. "Baby it's okay. Shhhh. Don't cry." I tell her rubbing her back with soothing circles.

When she stops crying Carlisle comes back in. "So I found out that her full name is Isabella Marie Swan. She is 6. Her father was charlie swan. Police chief. Nothing about her mother though." Bella is now looking at him with a horror struck face. "Oh I'm sorry honey. My name is Carlisle. I'm Alice's daddy." He says introducing himself. She relaxes at the mention of my name. "Oh." She giggles. Then turns to me and gasps. "Can I meet your mommy to Alice? Pleeeeeease!" She is now very excited. "Sure sweetie. Can you walk?" I ask. "Yes. I got it I got it. " she assures me.

Bella fallows me into the living room where Emmet, Edward and Jasper have joined Rosalie and Esme. When she sees all of them, she hides behind my legs. "Come on sweetie. They all wanna meet you. " I tell her.

She slowly comes out from behind me and let's me pick her up. "Okay. So that," I say pointing to Esme, "is my mommy, Esme. They are my siblings. Rose and Emmet and Edward and Jazz. " I explain.

They all greet her with open arms. "Hi. I'm Bella." She says a little less shyly. Just then an enormous grin breaks out on her face and she looks at me. "yes?" I ask her in amusement. "Can your mommy and daddy be my mommy and daddy Alice?" She asks hopefully.

At that, Esme shot up from the couch and enveloped Bella into a hug. "Of course we can little one. Welcome to the family. " Esme says.

~ PAGE BREAK ~

Later that night we were getting Bella ready for bed. We decided that she would sleep with me since I was the only one with my own room. AKA: unmated.

"Okay. Ready for bed?" I ask her. She was wearing one of her new nightgowns I had gotten her on the mini shopping spree I went on earlier. "Yes. " she replied.

After I tucked her in, she asked, "Alice, will you snuggle with me?" "Sure baby doll." I said. "I love you Alice." And with that she fell asleep in my arms

Later that night, I was struck with a vision.

_"Shhh. They'll hear us!" I giggle. "Not if you keep quiet. " Bella replied with a smirk. We went out through the window and made our way to a beautiful meadow. When we got there we collapsed into a fit of giggles and I fell on top of her. "I love you so much baby." I said leaning in. "I love you too!" She answered. And our lips met. We sat there making out with a few not-so-innocent petting here and there. _

_"Oh fuck... Shit!" I say under my breath as Bella's hand brushes up against my center. "You like that Ali?" She asks smiling. She is so beautiful. _

I lay there shocked but I was so happy.

I found my mate.

Bella is my mate.


End file.
